


Outskirts On A Sunday

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 06:05:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19806256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Carol and Therese drive around the countryside and stop by a local general store.





	Outskirts On A Sunday

“Can I help you with anything?” asked the smiling young lady that greeted both Carol and Therese the minute they walked inside a green painted farmhouse that sold homemade pasties, candies, coffee and tea. She stood beside the register counter with her hands folded over her apron.

“No, we’re just passing through,” Carol answered. She walked towards a wooden dresser containing woven baskets filled with bee waxed soaps, lotions, candlesticks, and perfumes. Therese stood beside her and watched Carol unscrew the cap of a lavender scented oil bottle before holding it out. Therese leaned over to take a whiff of it from the rubber eyedropper. 

They continued browsing around. Carol stared at a ceramic rooster set on top of a miniature chair that had burlap bags of chicken feed and oats. She admired the teal colored salt and pepper shakers displayed with opened drawers of silverware.

Therese came across a round chestnut table selling homemade cloth dolls. She picked one up and examined the faded plaid patchwork that was hand sewn together. 

“You must be a collector,” the young lady spoke very close to her shoulder, making her glance up. 

“Not really,” Therese replied, laying the doll back down with the others. 

“These dolls bring you good luck,” the young lady went on. “Place one underneath your pillow tonight and you will have the most wonderful dreams!”

Carol overheard this and couldn’t help but chuckle. She thought about buying a doll for Rindy, but decided against it. Rindy was getting too wise these days and wouldn’t believe that for a second. 

Therese moved from the table to continue looking at more things. The lady watched the back of her, hands clasped together in front. Carol walked past blue painted cupboards of herbs and spices. She moved a copper plated windmill with her finger and made the blades spin lazily around. 

“Well that was interesting,” she said the minute they stepped back outside to the fresh sunshine air with Therese following her towards the Packard.

Therese agreed and stood on her side of the car. She held onto the door handle and began getting inside with Carol doing the same.


End file.
